My Goddess
by Saiyaness28
Summary: The Legend Of the first Super Saiyan! The moon goddess falls in love with a Saiyan Warrior. Vegeta's ancestor! Now he must save his people from the wrath of a jealous god. Will the goddess's power and the fabled Hell's blade be enough to kill a god?
1. The battle

My Goddess

Chapter 1

Thousands of years ago, far beyond the stars there was a small blue planet known as Saiyazu. Saiyazu was populated by a strong warrior race, the Saiyans. High above this world was Heaven, where the gods dwelled. There were hundreds of gods and each controlled their own portion of mortal life. Among them was Ooza, the moon goddess. Ooza was the most revered of the gods to the saiyan people for she created them eons ago out of stardust. Ooza was the youngest daughter of Omaji the king of the gods and Sonay the Goddess of Love. Among the other gods were Onie, goddess of peace, Sojie, god of war, Anthera, goddess of beauty, and Morodor, god of death.

Ooza sat gazing through space at the little blue planet, watching over her beloved saiyans. Lately she had noticed that the Saiyans were constantly fighting with one another. She had designed them to be warriors but she had never wanted them to kill each other. As she watched the Saiyans go about their business she noticed one particular warrior marching into a great battle.

Valkin marched along with his comrades. The hot son beat down on his back. His clan was at war with another clan over rights to a beautiful piece of land to the south of his village. It seemed a foolish war to fight to Valkin. He never understood why there were so many of these pointless battles. He looked around at the men around him, all of them silent. He thought perhaps they were having the same thoughts as he. Unlike most Saiyans, Valkin wasn't born with an unquenchable blood lust. In fact Valkin didn't even like fighting. He hated killing. He believed in fighting only when the need arose.

The army of saiyans came onto a widespread valley. Across the valley stood the leader of the Omachi Clan and behind him stood over a thousand men. 1,000 against 487, The Suginami Clan was in for one hell of a fight! The leaders at the front lines gave the signal and all of the men rushed forward. The sound of fists hitting armor, explosions, and the death screams of fallen warriors filled the air. The enemy swarmed upon Valkin. He fought them off the best he could. Throwing punches and kicks in every direction at once. He was able to fight all of them off, all except for one. Valkin stood surrounded by the wounded and the dead. Across from him stood Mitus, the heir to the Omachi clan. Mitus attacked first. Valkin stood his ground. Mitus threw a punch-aimed strait at Valkin's face. Valkin caught Mitus' fist in his hand, twisted his arm behind his own back and snapped it at the joint. Mitus screamed in pain! In his fury he twisted his spine around and landed a kick upside Valkin's face. Valkin heard his jaw crack! He staggered backwards and fell. Mitus came over to him looking down on Valkin his vain eyes filling with delight as he watched Valkin squirm in agony. As if having a broken jaw wasn't enough, Mitus began to stomp on Valkin's body and kicking Valkin's sides. Valkin yelled out in pain! His body was being crushed and he was slowly losing consciousness. Mitus didn't stop his abuse until all of Valkin's ribs were shattered. The last thing Valkin heard before he slipped into darkness was Mitus saying in a cruel and harsh voice, "You are nothing compared to me Valkin. The entire Suginami clan is nothing compared to the Omashis. You were born a nothing and you will die a nothing. It is your fate." Valkin's eyes closed and he was swept into the silent darkness of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter one of My Goddess.

Will Valkin survive the battle or will Morodor have a new soul to add to his collection?

You have to keep reading to find out

Please Review

Chapter 2

Ooza stared, with terror filled eyes, at the complete destruction of the entire Suginami clan. She gazed at the battlefield, every square inch of it was covered in blood and gore. The dead was piled in great heaps all across it. Ooza could hear her Uncle, Morodor, chuckling in the background. He was the god of death, destruction, and darkness. The complete opposite of Ooza, the goddess of life, birth, and light.

No wonder Morodor is so happy. His kingdom must be filling to the rim with the souls of the fallen warriors, Ooza thought to herself.

At that time Sojie returned to heaven from the battle. His golden armor and red cape were covered in the blood of the damned. Sojie greeted everyone (except Onie, he doesn't like her). Noticing his youngest sister missing he turned his handsome face to the veranda where Ooza sat gazing upon the mortals. "What is it Ooza? Why do you seem so upset?" He asked in a calm rugged voice. "It is the mortals. Why do they fight? It all seems so pointless to me! Do they want to die?" yelled Ooza at the top of her lungs. Sojie's answer caught Ooza of guard," They fight because they want to. It is in their blood. They cannot help themselves. It is not that they want to die as much as it is they want to kill others." A sinister smirk crept up Sojie's face, sending a chill up Ooza's spine. Sensing her sister's distress, Onie came over to Sojie and clonked him on the head with her staff. "OW!" Sojie yelled, "That hurt! Onie!" "You aren't helping! You're making her feel worse!" Onie yelled back at her twin.

Ooza turned her attention back to the battlefield, she knew that the twins' arguments would last for a while. He heart began to ache for the souls of those who were killed. She scanned the ground for any sign of life. "Their all dead. Every last one of them are…wait what is that?" Ooza could feel a very faint life force. It was small and dwindling, but at least it meant that someone was still alive. Ooza tracked the energy with her all seeing eyes until she came to a young man with long spikey hair and a very handsome blood covered face, lying in the middle of the field surrounded by the dead bodies of his kin. It was the warrior Ooza had noticed marching into battle! _She would not allow him to die_ Ooza swore to herself. She would have to hurry if she were going to revive him before the fates cut his thread of life.

Valkin's broken body lied unmoving. He couldn't see, hear, or speak. All he knew was silent darkness. Death was coming for him. Then out of the darkness came a bright light. It moved closer and closer to him until the darkness was completely overtaken. Valkin opened his eyes. There standing over him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a perfect body, a warm, kind face, pail skin, green eyes, and long…SILVER HAIR! She took his breath away. She looked down on him with a sweet smile on her face. "Who…who are you?" he asked. The woman said nothing. She turned away from him and walked away. Valkin kept staring after her. Wanting her to come back. Suddenly she disappeared in a flash of brilliant light!

Valkin struggled to stand up. Once on his feet, he realized that his ribs didn't seem broken and his jaw didn't even hurt. _What did that woman do to me, he wondered? _He vowed to himself that no matter what it took, he would find out who this woman with silver hair was. And that no matter how long he had to search, one day he would find

her!

After returning to heaven, Ooza bathed in the celestial pools. As she bathed in the blessed water she couldn't get the young warriors face out of her mind. He was very handsome for a mortal, she had to admit. Perhaps she would visit him in his dreams some day. The other gods whould disapprove, but she didn't care. She felt in her heart that she had to seem him again! Ooza looked around her at the billions of stars surrounding her, why did she feel this way? He is a mortal and she is a goddess. She couldn't be falling in love with him could she? Then again, she had never felt this way about anyone before. There was something different about him, but what?

Valkin struggled onward toward his home village. He longed to be back home, but at the same time he dreaded it. For he would be the unlucky one to give the bad news to the rest of the clan that he was the only survivor. Finally, he came to the hill overlooking the village. His niece, Mira, saw him and quickly ran to welcome him home.She gave him the biggest hug imaginable,much to the agony of Valkin, for his ribs were still a bit sore. "Hello Mira!My look at how big you've grown! Jeeze how long have been gone?" "You've only been gone a few days Valkin!" stuttered a three year old Mira. "Really! Wow! You must've hit a growth spirt!"said Valkin, "Where's my mom Mira?" "She's skinning a bonzi beast she killed this morning" answered little Mira. Valkin went into the back yard where his mother was skinning her latest kill. "High mom I'm back!" Valkin's mother wirled around, knife still in hand. "Valkin thank the gods your safe!" she yelled as she embraced her only son. "Look at you! You look like you've been through hell!" said Valkin's mother in a harsh voice. "I... kinda have mom." replied Valkin, a look of great pain on his face." What is it my son?" "Mother I..I'm afraid I am the only one to survive the battle."said Valkin sadly.Valkin's mother was shocked and perplexed. You could tell she was trying to hide how upset she really was. "I'm so sorry mother."

After funeral services were held for all the men who died in the battle, a banquet was held in honor of the only warrior to return, Valkin. Valkin came dressed in his best fir cape. Everyone ate and drank until they were staggering around and mumbling nonscence. Valkin thought they had all lost their minds. He didn't feel much like celebrating.He excused himself and retreated to his room. Looking out the window and gazing up at the stars, he wondered if maybe the woman from the battlefield was looking at them too, and thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her.

Ooza sat on her bed of cumulus cloud watching the mortals go about their festivities. She took a special interest in watching over Valkin. He seemed to be very upset about everything that had happened.How she wished she could comfort him! She atleast did the best she could and sent pleasent dreams of his childhood. It was the least she chould do

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 2

Will the goddess and the mortal meet again?

I don't know yet? You'll have to wait and see!

Forgive me for making this chapter so short

I am very tired and I can't really think strait right now.


	2. Forever in my mind

My Goddess

Chapter 1

Thousands of years ago, far beyond the stars there was a small blue planet known as Saiyazu. Saiyazu was populated by a strong warrior race, the Saiyans. High above this world was Heaven, where the gods dwelled. There were hundreds of gods and each controlled their own portion of mortal life. Among them was Ooza, the moon goddess. Ooza was the most revered of the gods to the saiyan people for she created them eons ago out of stardust. Ooza was the youngest daughter of Omaji the king of the gods and Sonay the Goddess of Love. Among the other gods were Onie, goddess of peace, Sojie, god of war, Anthera, goddess of beauty, and Morodor, god of death.

Ooza sat gazing through space at the little blue planet, watching over her beloved saiyans. Lately she had noticed that the Saiyans were constantly fighting with one another. She had designed them to be warriors but she had never wanted them to kill each other. As she watched the Saiyans go about their business she noticed one particular warrior marching into a great battle.

Valkin marched along with his comrades. The hot son beat down on his back. His clan was at war with another clan over rights to a beautiful piece of land to the south of his village. It seemed a foolish war to fight to Valkin. He never understood why there were so many of these pointless battles. He looked around at the men around him, all of them silent. He thought perhaps they were having the same thoughts as he. Unlike most Saiyans, Valkin wasn't born with an unquenchable blood lust. In fact Valkin didn't even like fighting. He hated killing. He believed in fighting only when the need arose.

The army of saiyans came onto a widespread valley. Across the valley stood the leader of the Omachi Clan and behind him stood over a thousand men. 1,000 against 487, The Suginami Clan was in for one hell of a fight! The leaders at the front lines gave the signal and all of the men rushed forward. The sound of fists hitting armor, explosions, and the death screams of fallen warriors filled the air. The enemy swarmed upon Valkin. He fought them off the best he could. Throwing punches and kicks in every direction at once. He was able to fight all of them off, all except for one. Valkin stood surrounded by the wounded and the dead. Across from him stood Mitus, the heir to the Omachi clan. Mitus attacked first. Valkin stood his ground. Mitus threw a punch-aimed strait at Valkin's face. Valkin caught Mitus' fist in his hand, twisted his arm behind his own back and snapped it at the joint. Mitus screamed in pain! In his fury he twisted his spine around and landed a kick upside Valkin's face. Valkin heard his jaw crack! He staggered backwards and fell. Mitus came over to him looking down on Valkin his vain eyes filling with delight as he watched Valkin squirm in agony. As if having a broken jaw wasn't enough, Mitus began to stomp on Valkin's body and kicking Valkin's sides. Valkin yelled out in pain! His body was being crushed and he was slowly losing consciousness. Mitus didn't stop his abuse until all of Valkin's ribs were shattered. The last thing Valkin heard before he slipped into darkness was Mitus saying in a cruel and harsh voice, "You are nothing compared to me Valkin. The entire Suginami clan is nothing compared to the Omashis. You were born a nothing and you will die a nothing. It is your fate." Valkin's eyes closed and he was swept into the silent darkness of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter one of My Goddess.

Will Valkin survive the battle or will Morodor have a new soul to add to his collection?

You have to keep reading to find out

Please Review

Chapter 2

Ooza stared, with terror filled eyes, at the complete destruction of the entire Suginami clan. She gazed at the battlefield, every square inch of it was covered in blood and gore. The dead was piled in great heaps all across it. Ooza could hear her Uncle, Morodor, chuckling in the background. He was the god of death, destruction, and darkness. The complete opposite of Ooza, the goddess of life, birth, and light.

No wonder Morodor is so happy. His kingdom must be filling to the rim with the souls of the fallen warriors, Ooza thought to herself.

At that time Sojie returned to heaven from the battle. His golden armor and red cape were covered in the blood of the damned. Sojie greeted everyone (except Onie, he doesn't like her). Noticing his youngest sister missing he turned his handsome face to the veranda where Ooza sat gazing upon the mortals. "What is it Ooza? Why do you seem so upset?" He asked in a calm rugged voice. "It is the mortals. Why do they fight? It all seems so pointless to me! Do they want to die?" yelled Ooza at the top of her lungs. Sojie's answer caught Ooza of guard," They fight because they want to. It is in their blood. They cannot help themselves. It is not that they want to die as much as it is they want to kill others." A sinister smirk crept up Sojie's face, sending a chill up Ooza's spine. Sensing her sister's distress, Onie came over to Sojie and clonked him on the head with her staff. "OW!" Sojie yelled, "That hurt! Onie!" "You aren't helping! You're making her feel worse!" Onie yelled back at her twin.

Ooza turned her attention back to the battlefield, she knew that the twins' arguments would last for a while. He heart began to ache for the souls of those who were killed. She scanned the ground for any sign of life. "Their all dead. Every last one of them are…wait what is that?" Ooza could feel a very faint life force. It was small and dwindling, but at least it meant that someone was still alive. Ooza tracked the energy with her all seeing eyes until she came to a young man with long spikey hair and a very handsome blood covered face, lying in the middle of the field surrounded by the dead bodies of his kin. It was the warrior Ooza had noticed marching into battle! _She would not allow him to die_ Ooza swore to herself. She would have to hurry if she were going to revive him before the fates cut his thread of life.

Valkin's broken body lied unmoving. He couldn't see, hear, or speak. All he knew was silent darkness. Death was coming for him. Then out of the darkness came a bright light. It moved closer and closer to him until the darkness was completely overtaken. Valkin opened his eyes. There standing over him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a perfect body, a warm, kind face, pail skin, green eyes, and long…SILVER HAIR! She took his breath away. She looked down on him with a sweet smile on her face. "Who…who are you?" he asked. The woman said nothing. She turned away from him and walked away. Valkin kept staring after her. Wanting her to come back. Suddenly she disappeared in a flash of brilliant light!

Valkin struggled to stand up. Once on his feet, he realized that his ribs didn't seem broken and his jaw didn't even hurt. _What did that woman do to me, he wondered? _He vowed to himself that no matter what it took, he would find out who this woman with silver hair was. And that no matter how long he had to search, one day he would find

her!

After returning to heaven, Ooza bathed in the celestial pools. As she bathed in the blessed water she couldn't get the young warriors face out of her mind. He was very handsome for a mortal, she had to admit. Perhaps she would visit him in his dreams some day. The other gods whould disapprove, but she didn't care. She felt in her heart that she had to seem him again! Ooza looked around her at the billions of stars surrounding her, why did she feel this way? He is a mortal and she is a goddess. She couldn't be falling in love with him could she? Then again, she had never felt this way about anyone before. There was something different about him, but what?

Valkin struggled onward toward his home village. He longed to be back home, but at the same time he dreaded it. For he would be the unlucky one to give the bad news to the rest of the clan that he was the only survivor. Finally, he came to the hill overlooking the village. His niece, Mira, saw him and quickly ran to welcome him home.She gave him the biggest hug imaginable,much to the agony of Valkin, for his ribs were still a bit sore. "Hello Mira!My look at how big you've grown! Jeeze how long have been gone?" "You've only been gone a few days Valkin!" stuttered a three year old Mira. "Really! Wow! You must've hit a growth spirt!"said Valkin, "Where's my mom Mira?" "She's skinning a bonzi beast she killed this morning" answered little Mira. Valkin went into the back yard where his mother was skinning her latest kill. "High mom I'm back!" Valkin's mother wirled around, knife still in hand. "Valkin thank the gods your safe!" she yelled as she embraced her only son. "Look at you! You look like you've been through hell!" said Valkin's mother in a harsh voice. "I... kinda have mom." replied Valkin, a look of great pain on his face." What is it my son?" "Mother I..I'm afraid I am the only one to survive the battle."said Valkin sadly.Valkin's mother was shocked and perplexed. You could tell she was trying to hide how upset she really was. "I'm so sorry mother."

After funeral services were held for all the men who died in the battle, a banquet was held in honor of the only warrior to return, Valkin. Valkin came dressed in his best fir cape. Everyone ate and drank until they were staggering around and mumbling nonscence. Valkin thought they had all lost their minds. He didn't feel much like celebrating.He excused himself and retreated to his room. Looking out the window and gazing up at the stars, he wondered if maybe the woman from the battlefield was looking at them too, and thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her.

Ooza sat on her bed of cumulus cloud watching the mortals go about their festivities. She took a special interest in watching over Valkin. He seemed to be very upset about everything that had happened.How she wished she could comfort him! She atleast did the best she could and sent pleasent dreams of his childhood. It was the least she chould do

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 2

Will the goddess and the mortal meet again?

I don't know yet? You'll have to wait and see!

Forgive me for making this chapter so short

I am very tired and I can't really think strait right now.


	3. Night of the full moon

Chapter 3

The following morning, Valkin awoke soon after daybreak. After getting dressed he set out for the temple of the gods, at the top of Mount Calamity. His bones still ached but he kept going. He was determined to find out who that woman was even if it killed him! Once he came to the base of the mountain he started the long climb to the top.The climb was rough. Every move seemed to make Valkin's bones snap.

Finally he reached the top. There stood the temple of the gods. It was magnificent. It was the most lavishly built building on the planet! with great pillars of marble and decorated with gold and silver. Valkin stood gawking at the beautiful building totally unaware of the woman walking towards him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the young woman. "Oh sorry Priestess Naomi. I didn't mean to startle you." explainded the warrior. "Why are you here boy?" asked the very suspiscious priestess. " I wanted to ask you a question of a spiritual nature, my lady." "Come inside then, have some tea, and tell me what you want to know."

"I was in a war not long ago. I was struck down and just lay their dieing. I could feel the darkness of hell surounding me! Then out of the darkness came a bright light! There was a warm conforting voice telling me that everything was going to be alright and that she would not let me die, that **she** wouldn't let anymore saiyan blood be spilt. I felt a warm embrace. As if someone were cradeling me in their arms like a child. All my pain drifted away. When I came to, there was a woman standing before me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen! She apeared to be a saiyan but she was different from the rest of us. She had strait silver hair and emerald green eyes, that shone so brightly that I thought I would go blind! I asked her name but she said not a word. She turned away from me and disapeared in a great flash of light!" Valkin recalled. Naomi listened carefully to Valin's words, not speaking aword, until she came to her conclusion. "This woman was most likely the great moon goddess, Ooza. She created and loves all saiyans. Seeing so many of us die in one day must have brought her much pain. That must've been why she saved you." "Is there any way I can see her again?" asked Valkin." On the night of the full moon, go the place where the light of the moon reflects on the sand." said Naomi in a mysterious voice. "Thank you Priestess Naomi. You have been of great help! I am entirely in your debt." Valkin said with great joy. "Don't mention it. It's not every day a saiyan falls in love. It is a very rare specticle indeed. It is a even greater rarity for a mortal to fall in love with a god!"

Ooza sat on her bed, intisipating the night ahead. She always dreaded the night of the full moon. The night her curse was realized.

Valkin's heart thumped with anticipation. That night he would see his beloved goddess again. He could never imagine what would take place that night.The night when the eternal darkess is consumed in heavenly light!

Valkin ran practically all the way home. Naomi's words kept repeating themselves in his mind. He was going to see the beautiful goddess! One question burned in his mind: Why would a goddess, a being of great power, spare his life. He was but a simple soldier. There was nothing special about him. Why was he spared and not any of the others? Those were the questions he would ask the goddess when he saw her that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The village was crowded with people celebrating the lunar festival. Merchants lined the streets with their carts selling their goods. Childred ran around laughing and playing. Great crowds serounded the battle arena, where young fighters dueled one another for money,booze and women. These three things were considered the greatest pleasures in life.

Valkin made his way through the crowds, draped in a fir cape, his long black, flaming hair moving gracefully behind him with each step he took. He kept his eyes on the moon, following its glorious light. It took him out of the city village and into a vast wasteland. There was absolutely nothing there. Nothing grew there.Nothing but sand for as far as the eyes could see.

All of a sudden there was a bright light apeared, it was the size of a small ki blast. It made its way to where the moon reflected on the sand. The light morphed into the form of a woman!

Valkin ducked behind a large bolder so he could not be seen. He didn't want to frighten the woman.

Ooza's body began to weaken. It seemed heavier. Ooza's godly strength was fading quickly. Her silver hair turned black, her once pale skin darkened, her eyes too darkened until they were as black as the moonless night. Ooza could feel the cold chill of the night air on her skin and the rough sand unter her feet. The radiant light that surrounded her disappeared . Ooza felt a sharp pain at the base of her spine as a monkey like tail grew from her lower back. Finally her celestial robes vanished, leaving a seemingly mortal Saiyan woman lying naked in the sand.

Valkin couldn't believe his eyes! This couldn't be happening! Valkin started walking hesetently towards the now powerless goddess. He couldn't help himself. It was as if he couldn't controll his own body. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Ooza lay shivering in the icey cold sand.She was so very weak. Suddenly! She felt a presence! Someone was walking towards her! She weakily lifted her head to meet the eyes of the stranger.It was a man! A man with the strangest look in his eyes! Ooza braced herself for the worst!

Gently Valkin wispered,"It's alright my lady. I'm not going to rape you or anything like that. I want to help you." Ooza started to relax, but was suddenly aware of her nakedness. She tried to cover herself the best she could with her arms.

Valkin chuckled and removed his cape. As he draped it around Ooza's shoulders he said," I am called Valkin. Not long ago I was in a great battle, in which my entire clan was killed. I myself was nearly killed but then you apeared and you revived me."

Ooza let out a gasp,"You are the warrior I revived!" This man with such a kind heart was the same man who's life she had spared! Was it fate?

"Tell me. What happened to you? How is it that a goddess can become mortal?" asked Valkin.

"Eons ago the gods were at war with the elementals, the spirits of water, wind, fire and earth. The water spirit was very jelous of me, for the god of kayos, Kronos desired me and the water spirit was one of his many lovers. She cursed me and to this day on the night of the full moon, when my powers used to be at their peak, I lose them all and I become mortal."

" I think I understand." said Valkin, "Did the gods ever defeat the elementals?" "Yes they are now banished unto the land of mortals."

"Why do you become a saiyan? Why not any other race?" asked Valkin "The water spirit meant it as an insult. You see many gods feel that saiyans are vile, evil creatures. I don't mind though. I see good in you."

"Thank you , for having such faith in us Ooza." said Valkin lovingly, the moonlight reflecting in his obsedian eyes.

A cold wind swept through the field, sending a chill up Ooza's spine. Valkin grasped her in his strong arms and held her close. " Please let go Valkin, I'm fine!" " You're freezing, I will stay with you through the night." wispered Valkin in a calm, low voice." You saved my life! I am forever in your debt. At least give me the honor repaying my debt to you."

Ooza knew better than to argue with this strange Saiyan. For once a Saiyan got something in his head there wasn't much you coul do to get him to change his mind.

Valkin drew her closer to his body and Ooza rested her head on his broad chest. She listened to his heartbeat until it lulled her to sleep.

Valkin sat in the sand holding the goddess in his arms, cradeling her as if she were a child. Sleep peacfully Ooza for I will protect you and warm your body through the night. I pledge my eternal loyalty to you my love, my goddess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 3

What will happen to those two?

You'll have to read on

Ps: Please review if you want more

I need encouragement and criticism


	4. As the sun rises

Chapter 4

Ooza awoke as the sun rose from the east and took its rightful place in the heavens. Along with the sun, Ooza's godly strength also returned. Her hair became silver, her eyes regained their emerald green tone, the electricity of her spiritual power once again reflected in their beautiful depths. Her tail once again retreated into her spine. Finally, her heavenly robes reappeared, covering her body.

Ooza stood up from where she rested, Valkin's cape slipping off her shoulders and falling to the ground. Turning around, she found Valkin still sitting there, staring at her. _Had he even slept,_ she wondered?

"Why do you stare at me like that?" she asked, " Do I intrigue you." Valkin continued to stare at her, completely captivated. "Did you stay with me the whole night?" she asked after a moment. Valkin broke out of his trance " Yes, my lady. I stayed by your side throughout the night. Did you think I would abandon you in your weakened state?" he said a bit hurt. Ooza was silent a moment. "You look tired. Did you get any sleep?" she asked. "No, I wouldn't allow myself to sleep for any a moment. I was afraid that if I did someone or something might hurt you or take you from me." he said with a look of concern in his dark eyes. "You didn't have to. I can take care of myself. I am a GODDESS!" she yelled. "Yes but you were mortal last night, and all mortals can DIE!" he yelled back.

They stood staring at each other. When Valkin had calmed down he said in a much calmer voice, "I stayed with you because you are my goddess, my creator. It is my honor and my duty to protect you."

"I see. I must return to heaven now. But if you ever need me merely call my name and I will come." Said Ooza turning her back to the young man. "Be warned Valkin, I have in-trusted you with a great secret. If anyone should find out about my weakness, I will be put in grave danger. And if that happens…. I will strike you dead! Do you understand me!", she yelled.

"Yes my lady. I understand perfectly.", he said a bit nervously. "You can trust me with your secret. I won't tell a soul, I promise on my life. I

won't disappoint you."

With that, Ooza transformed into a brilliant light and ascended into the heavens.

Valkin looked up at the clouds. His mind reeling with thoughts from the previous night. Through the night he had worded off wolves, bandits, even demons. Even when things got rough he didn't leave her side. He spent the entire night protecting her, as she slept peacefully under his warm fur cape. When the dangers had passed, he lay down beside her and treasured her warmth and her delightful scent, staring at her radiant face. He dared not touch her improperly though, she was after all a goddess. To do so would mean eternal damnation in the fiery pits of hell! Though he lusted after her greatly, he only wished to serve his goddess. The woman he loved so much he would gladly lay down his own life for hers. _Ironic isn't it? For a Saiyan to have such a rare emotion as love for someone who couldn't possibly love him back. And be willing to die for her even though she probably wouldn't give a damn. HOW TWISTED FATE SEEMS SOMETIMES!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry that one was so short!**

**Next up: A Saiyan's Confession**

**Valkin has a confession to make.**

**What is it? And what does fate have in store for them?**

**Please continue and remember to review!**

**I need encouragement's - **


	5. A saiyans confession

Chapter 5

It's been nearly a month now since Valkin saw the goddess. He occupied his time doing his chores and hunting. We rejoin our hero on one of his many hunting trips in the mountains.

Valkin ran swiftly through the forest. _Damn I haven't caught anything in over a week, _thought Valin. "SNAP!!!". A noise! "What is that?" Out of the brush came a small tokom, a beast similar to a wolf. Valkin prepared for his attack. But the suddenly out of the brush pounced a monstrosity of a beast, the mother! "OH SHIT!!!" yelled Valkin as he turned to flee. The tokom mother easily ran him down. Valkin was pinned under 500 pounds of tokom! The beast snarled and snapped. Tried to rip Valkin apart. But Valin grabbed a hold of the beast head with a quick jerk he broke the tokom's neck. _At least I caught something,_ thought Valkin. After he had prepared the body to be brought back to the village, he started for home. Along the way he noticed a feeling of being followed. When he turned around to investigate he found the tokom pup had followed him all the way home.

_I killed its mother. If I leave him out here alone, he'll die for sure. I'll take him home with me. I could use a good hunting partner. _"Come on boy!" said Valkin as he took the pup in his arms. "Let's see what shall I name you?" Valkin asked the pup, "I know how about Reko, after my brother," the pup seemed to like it, his tail was wagging happily. " My brother's dead, you know. I think this is a good way to honor him. Don't you think?" Valkin smiled happily at his new friend. Reko stared back at him as if to say he was honored to named after Valkin's dearly departed brother. Valin and Reko made their way home, their tails wagging happily behind them.

As they entered the village, Valkin heard an all too familiar voice, " Hey Valkin hunny! What ya got there?" Valkin looked up and his worst fears were realized. Lokumi,

the biggest slut in all of the saiyan race! She especially had a fondness for Valkin. He had kissed her once when he was younger, and ever since then she had pretty much begged him to sleep with her.

_If it isn't the pain in the ass herself!_ " Hi Lokum! How are you!" said Valkin with the fakest smile imaginable on his face. "Hi lover," greeted the saiyaness as she embrased Valkin, resting her hands on his broad chest and pressing her body up against his. "Lokumi its nice to see you again and all, but could you please, BACK OFF!, yelled Valkin with all of his might. " O, sorry Valkin, sweetie, I know you like you're space. _Yea, space from you maybe,_ thought Valkin, smirking inwardly. "What is that behind you Valkin?" "Oh that's a tokum pup I brought home with me. I killed its mother so I 'm going to take care of it. His names Reko," said Valkin, looking down at the small pup. "Reko, as in You're brother?" asked Lokumi. "Yes" " He's cute…. Anyway, my father (the leader of Valkin's clan) says that soon you'll have to take a wife. Since our numbers are dwindling now. " "Yea, I geuss," said Valkin nonchalantly. " Well," Lokumi once again pressed her body against Valkins. And whispered in his ear, " I will make a great wife for you Valkin. I will show you such pleasure, you will never want for another woman again." Valkin merely stood and stared, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. Lokum began to purr in Valkin's ear. _This girl is something else! She honestly believes I'm going to take a slut like her for my wife! HA, that's a laugh!_ Lokumi pulled away from her embrace and blowing a kiss, she ran back to her hut.

Valkin had to admit Lokum was VERY desirable. She had deep brown eyes and hair that fell to lower back and flamed out in every direction, she was slender, and had a large um…. chest. Just about every man in the village desired her, except for Valkin. Why was this? You wonder? Truth be told, although she was very beautiful, Lokumi couldn't hold a candle to Ooza.

Valkin had not forgotten the beautiful goddess and the night he spent with her curled up beside him. He had often dreamed of her, as he slept. She was constantly on his mind. Valkin was in love with her and he knew that he would never love another for as long as he lived.

Ooza sat on the veranda staring upon Valkin. Since the night she had spent with him, she had not been able to get him off her mind. _Why did he have to be so handsome!_

Ooza had feelings for him that she couldn't explain. She found herself dreaming of him and whenever she went to look at saiyans she would automatically go to wherever Valkin happened to be. _I have to see him again! Even for a moment!_

Once Valkin had reached his hut, he checked around to make sure no one else was in the house. He was the only one there. Valkin began to prey," Ooza, goddess of the moon. I call upon you! Come to me! Bless me with you're Presence, Ooza!" almost automatically, Ooza appeared in the small hut.

"You called for me, Valkin" said Ooza, smiling pleasantly. "I have a confession to make to you Ooza, said Valkin walking up to the goddess. "What is it Valkin? You didn't tell anyone my secret did you?" she asked. " No, nothing like that. It's something else entirely, but I can't tell you here. It's too risky. Meet me at the lake of Origumo, under the old dead tree that stands on its banks." " When", asked Ooza a bit cautiously. " Midnight, don't be late," he whispered, lifting Ooza's chin.

Midnight at the lake of Origumo

Valkin came to the place where he was to meet the goddess. His heart beating wildy, there was a good possibility he was going to die for what he was about to do.

Ooza was already there, sitting beneath the dead tree, staring at the reflection of the crescent moon on the lake. _What could he possibly want to tell me that would make him drag me all the way out here, _she wondered. When she sensed Valkin approaching she rose to her feet.

"Hello, Ooza," greeted Valkin happily. " Cut to the chase! Tell me what you wanted to tell me so that I may go!" Valkin smiled and as he took her in his arms. Ooza stared him in the eyes._ What is he going to do to me? Is he a fool if he thinks he can force himself on me! _"I LOVE YOU". Ooza stared into Valkin's eyes. Tears seemed to be forming in his dark eyes. " I don't know how you feel towards me, Ooza, but I had to tell you. There was a silent embrace. Valkin held Ooza tightly, Ooza just stood their staring off into space. Soon tears began to fall from Ooza's green eyes. Valkin gently wiped them away with his hand. Ooza enthusiastically returned the embrace. Ooza grabbed Valkin by the head and brought it closer to hers, " I thought saiyans couldn't love" she said as more tears poured down her face. " This one does" he whispered as he brought his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately, completely lost in each other. Eventually they came up for air, but only for a moment. They kissed again and again, as if their hunger for each other could never be quenched. Eventually Ooza pulled Valkin to the ground.

The goddess and the mortal spent the night in each other's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 5

Sorry I didn't get all into detail

But I am not a Lemon writer

**Next**: Star crossed lovers

What will happen when Ooza's over protective

brother finds out Ooza has given herself to a mortal

Only **kayos** ensues

**Please read/review**


	6. Star crossed lovers

Chapter 6

Sojie paced around the courtyard of the celestial palace. He was worried for his little sister, Ooza, had gone to visit the mortal world the night before, as she had done so many times before, and had never returned. It was not like her to stay out all night.

"Something terrible has happened to her, I know it!" he yelled. His intense golden eyes blazing. "I'm going to search for her. I will find her even if I have to scour the entire mortal world to do it!" he announced as he stamped out of the room, his red cape whirling behind him. He got into his golden chariot and sped off in search of his beloved sister. He would begin his search on planet Saiyazu.

Valkin opened his eyes as the sun rose above them. Ooza lay beside him, her long silver hair cascading around her. Valkin's dark eyes traveled her body, _What could I have possibly done to deserve such a woman? She is so beautiful! I am truly the luckiest man alive!_ Valkin moved closer to her and kissed her forehead gently. Ooza stirred in her sleep, turning over, her silver hair fell from around her neck, revealing a pair of BITE MARKS!

Valkin drew back in horror. For it is apart of the Saiyan mating ritual for the male to claim the woman of his choosing by biting them on the neck and drinking of their blood. The ritual supposedly merges the couples' souls, forming a telepathic bond. In a sense they give themselves to each other, mind, body, and _soul._

This meant that Valkin, a mortal, had taken Ooza, a goddess, as his WIFE!

Valkin's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race uncontrollably. What he had done was blasphemous! _What have I done! Why… Why … Why did I do this! Was it a crime of passion or… something else? What am I going to do? She is my wife now, but I can't simply take her home with me! Damnit!_

Ooza's eyes shot open in an instant. She quickly jumped up, grasping Valkin's fir cape around her body. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Valkin get up and get dressed." she stuttered, "Hurry!" "What's wrong Ooza? Why do you seem so anxious?" Ooza turned to him, "It's my brother. He's coming for me" "Oh SHIT!!!" Valkin yelled as he tried desperately to put on his clothes on as fast as he could. When he was dressed, he walked over to where Ooza stood, staring off into the distance. "Which brother are we talking about?" he stuttered nervously. "Sojie, god of war" she replied without looking at him. Valkin stepped back in shock. "By the gods!"

"He's coming!" she yelled as Sojie's chariot came into view.

_There she is! _Sojie thought excitedly, _but who is that with her? Is he a…MORTAL!_ Sojie's chariot raced over to where the couple stood and stopped abruptly before Ooza.

The god of war got off his chariot and stomped angrily over to Ooza. He looked her over and inhaled her scent. Then shot a fiery glare at Valkin. "You Mortal! How dare you not bow before a god!" he yelled angrily. Valkin at once fell to his knees. The angry god swaggered over to Valkin and stood ominously over him. "I smell you're foul scent all over my little sister Mortal! You have defiled her! You low life ape! And on top of all that you claimed her as your mate! You foul beast! I'll kill you for this!"

"Don't you dare hurt him! Sojie!" yelled the goddess. "But…but this creature has dishonored you!" said Sojie. "He did not defile me, brother. I gave myself to him. For…" "Don't say it Ooza. Don't you dare say it!" yelled Sojie. " For I am in love with him"

Valkin got up and ran to her. He took her hand, "Really! You're…you're in love with _me!" _She nodded. "Yahoo!" he yelled happily. Sojie fumed as he watched the pair. "Sojie tell the others that I will not be returning to heaven." She said turning towards her brother, "I have decided to give up my immortality, and stay here with Valkin.

"IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" Sojie yelled. He pushed Valkin down, grabbed Ooza and threw her over his shoulders. He quickly jumped into his chariot and sped off. Ooza screamed and kicked all she could but to no avail. Sojie took Ooza back to heaven, where her father was waiting.

Valkin pounded the ground with his fists. _He took her! That badsturd took her! I have to get her back some how I have to!_

Sojie threw a half-naked Ooza before her father. "Father Ooza has lost her virginity to a mortal!" The god king's eyes flared, " Who was it? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO!" It was a Saiyan warrior by the name of Valkin, Sire" said Sojie. Ooza sat on her knees bowing to her father, preparing for the worst. The god looked down on his daughter, " Ooza go to your room. And stay there! I forbid you to ever see leave heaven again, unless it is the night of the full moon! And as for the boy, you won't be seeing him again. Ooza's eyes filled with tears, her heart filled with rage, but she dared not raise her voice to her father. She lifted herself from the marble floor and ran from the room.

After she had gone, Morodor, who had witnessed the whole incident, approached his brothers thrown. "What do you wish to do about the boy? I could have the fates cease him and drag him to hell for eternal punishment if you wish. Morodor said in his deep sinister voice. " No, I'm not just going to get rid of Valkin. I 'm going to wipe the universe clean of all the Saiyan filth!" the king of the gods yelled. "Summon Kronos to me immediately."

Ooza stood just behind a huge column, listening to what cruel fate her father had decided for her Saiyan lover. Cruel didn't even cover it. Not only was he going to kill all of the Saiyans, but also he was hiring Kronos to do it. Kronos, the god of Kayos! Quite possibly the most evil god of all! She would never allow this to happen! She would die before she let that happen, and she was immortal! She had to warn Valkin. She had to help him somehow!

_**Why is it that the stars are against us my love? Are they jealous of our love? Sometimes it seems so. Perhaps it is because our love shines brighter than their light. If so, so be it, for our love will continue to shine though the darkness, even when we are gone.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER

**Next up: How to kill a god**

Ooza must find a way to save Valkin

Will her plan work or is the Saiyans' fate sealed?

**Please read/Review**

**Disclaimer: **the theory of nipping ritual, where the men bite the women on the neck, is not my idea. I have read it in many fan fictions and liked the idea so I put in mine. Sorry.-


	7. How to kill a god

Chapter 7

(Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. School has been hectic. You know how High School is. Plus my computer was acting retarded. STUPID TECHNOLOGY!...Anyways thankyou for being so patient with me.- )

Ooza crouched silently behind the pillar as Kronos entered the throne room. He was truly a sight to behold! He was massive! His body was made of pure muscle. His hair was spiked and it glowed in a golden light. His entire body was bathed in it! And his eyes! His pupils were not visible. So his eyes appeared white and soulless. Never before had Ooza ever seen such a monstrosity! (Basically Kronos looks like Brolly, from one of the DBZ movies.) 

The lesser gods bowed in fear as he went by, the ground quaked with every monstrous step the giant took. Omaji stepped out of his way as he sat in the god's thrown. Then the beautiful sprites came to entertain Kronos. They swooned over him, feeding him grapes and dancing for him. When he was content, he turned away from the lovely sprites and looked down on the other gods. "Why do you call for me?" he boomed. "I have called you here on behalf of my daughter, Ooza." Answered Omaji. "Then you have decided to give her to me" inquired Kronos. "NO! The king shouted" " Um… Err….I merely need your help, Kronos. You see the child has recently gotten involved with a mortal. "WHO!" Kronos shouted rising from the thrown in rage. "A Saiyan, by the name of Valkin." "I'll kill him! …I will damn him to HELL FOR THIS…THAT STUPID SAIYAN BRAT!!!!!" Kronos yelled in fury, his eyes blazing. The heavens shook with his mighty voice. Sojie tried to calm him down. "Kronos we don't just want you to kill Valkin. No, that would be too forgiving," said Sojie cunningly. "We want them to truly suffer! We want you to kill every last one of those retched monkeys! And…if you do this for us we will give Ooza to you. She will be yours forever more" That did the trick. "I'll do it" stated the god of kayos. With that Kronos headed for the door. But before he could leave the room Sojie called out to him. " One more thing Kronos, don't destroy them quickly. I want them all to suffer!" "You needn't worry" said Kronos sinisterly. Then he left and returned to his vast kingdom of Tarterus.

Ooza leaned her back against the pillars. She began breath heavily as tears fell from her emerald eyes. She quickly ran to her room so that the others wouldn't hear her sobs.

Valkin sat on a lower branch of the great elm tree outside his mother's hut. Reko stood barking up at him from below. He watched as Mira picked wild flowers a few yards away. _It's been nearly a year since I saw Ooza be spirited away by her brother._ (Although it's only been a few days in heaven. Many months have passed in the mortal world.) _I hope she didn't get into too much trouble over me._ He thought to himself. He had tried everything he could think of to get in touch with her: meditating at her shrine on mount Hironichi, countless rituals, he even went back to the priestess, Naomi for advice, all to no avail.

"Hey, Valkin why don't you come down from there? Don't you want to play with me? Mira asked innocently. Her lower lip stuck out to form a cute little pout. There was now way Valkin could say no her! He jumped down and ran over to the little saiyaness, Reko in toe.

She twirled round and round as Valkin threw blossoms and threw them up in the air. They cascaded around the little girl as they were carried by the wind. Mira soon grew tired and cuddled next to Valkin for a nap. He held the child close to him as memories of Ooza flooded his mind. He picked a moon blossom and placed it gently in Mira's raven hair. He gazed upon her sweet dreaming face lovingly. Then he fell back onto the grass and looked up at the sky, the moon was just appearing in the heavens. Ooza's lovely face appeared before him, then quickly faded. "Ooza", he wispered. Soon he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Valkin's vision 

Valkin stood at the banks of Lake Origumo. Darkness surrounded him. Suddenly, there was a great flash of light! And Ooza appeared. Valkin rushed to her and grabbed her in his powerful arms. " Ooza! I thought I never see you again!" he sobbed. They embraced for what seemed like forever. When Ooza pulled away from him he noticed that her eyes were filling with tears. " What is wrong my love? We are together again at last! There is no need for tears," he said as he took her trembling hands into his. "Why…you're trembling!" "Valkin there is something very important I think you should know." " What is it?" "My family was furious when they found out about us, but not at me. They want to kill you kill you Valkin! Not just you, they plan to annihilate ALL the Saiyans!" She shouted, as her eyes grew wide with terror. Valkin's eyes too filled with fear and he backed away from her. "They…they can't do that!" Ooza turned from him, "Worst of all, they hired Kronos, the god of kayos, to do the job." Valkin fell to his knees as fear gripped his entire body. "All of my people… are going to die… because of my sin." Tears began to well up in his ebony eyes.

Ooza kneeled at his side and took him into her arms. She whispered into his ears, "I have a plan. I don't know if it will work but at least its something. The only way you can save your people is to destroy Kronos." "What! That's crazy! He's a god! He can't be killed!" A cunning smile appeared on Ooza's face, " Mortals cannot kill gods, but gods **can** kill other gods." "But I am a mortal!" " I will give you my immortality and my heavenly powers. I will also give you a weapon to use against that giant!" Valkin drew back, "No you can't give me your immortality. I won't have it. Just give me a portion of your energy and a weapon, that will have to do." " But Valkin!" "That's final! Ooza, too many people need you in this world for you to become mortal." Ooza nodded. "I will try to find out when Kronos plans to attack and I'll bring the weapon to you as soon as I possibly can, until then prepare yourself, we have a real battle on our hands" Then she vanished.

Valkin awoke in the middle of the field still holding Mira in his arms. He gently lifted her up and carried her back to the hut. _Was it all a dream,_ he wondered, _or am I about to fight a god for my people's survival? May Ooza be with us all!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 7 

**Next on My Goddess:** Valkin prepares for the fight of his life

But is interupted when Lokumi reveals that she is to become his wife.

Ooza comes to bring him his heavenly sword but will her heart break when she learns he is to wed someone else?

Find out in chapter 8: **Hell's Blade**

**Please Read and Review**

**I need encouragement -**


	8. Hell's Blade

Chapter 8: Hell's Blade

(Prepare yourselves! This chapter is extremely sad)

Deep in the forest Valkin's training has begun. He quietly takes his best fighting stance as he prepares for his attack. He jumps high into the air and strikes a tree with a swift and powerful kick. The mighty tree topples immediately. Valkin lands perfectly as the tree smashes into the ground below. The warrior lifts his arms above his head and lowers them in front of his chest as he takes a deep breath.

Mira sits on a tree branch kicking her little feet absently as she watches her uncle train. "Valkin! I'm bored! Can we please go home now!" she wined. " Mira, my training is very important!" he yelled back, getting more than annoyed. "Why? We aren't at war anymore." Asked Mira innocently. Valkin grew silent for a moment. There was no way he could tell her the truth. She'd blow it way out of proportions. " It… It just is … Ok!"

He stuttered nervously. " If you want something to do then you can help me train." Mira's excitement grew. Valkin had never asked her to train with him before! She quickly jumped down from the tree branch and ran over to where Valkin stood. Valkin smirked, "Ok, take your stance shorty." Mira did as she was told and got into a pathetic excuse of a battle stance. "No, no, no, Mira! You can't stand like that! You have to spread your legs wider and crouch lower to the ground. The purpose of the stance is to be immovable, like a mountain." Mira nodded. She crouched lower to the ground and spread her legs wider. When she had taken her stance she looked up at Valkin, who towered over her. Valkin walked around her, studying her stance. He chuckled and pushed her over with a simple shove. "That's no good. You must stay firm! When the enemy attacks, you must stand your ground." Valkin said with a huge smirk on his face. Valkin and Mira practised stances and battle stratagies well into the night.

Back in the village:

Lokumi sat at the table as her father ranted on and on in a drunken stupor about his many victories. She braced her cheek with her arm on the table and sighed with boredom. Seteris, the leader of an allied clan had come to visit. He sat nobly at the other end of the table sipping tea. _My father must look like a pompous windbag to him_, Lokumi thought. Seteris appeared very young, compared to her father. Handsome too! He had long black, silky hair, that nearly touched the floor, which he wore slicked back, and golden, almost cat like eyes. Never before had she seen such a man!

Seteris turned toward her, still holding the tea cup in his hands, "Lokumi, I hear you are almost of age. You'll be getting married soon I suspect?" " Uh…Yes sir, I suppose so. Many suitors have already come to ask for my hand, but Papa turned them all down." Replied Lokumi in the sweetest voice she could muster. "THAT'S RIGHT! Lokumis gonna marry a great warrior! Ain't that right baby girl!" Lokumi's father slurred. He then began to chug down more saki. "Do you have someone in mind, Lotomarue?" asked Seteris. Lokumi turned toward her father, eager to learn who her father had chosen for to be her mate. " Valkin." Lokumi's heart skipped a beat. "He was the only soldier to return from the war. All of the others were killed. He has proven himself to be a magnificent warrior. He'll make the perfect mate for my little Lokumi!" Lokumi was so excited she jumped up from the table, "Oh thank you father! He is the man I've always dreamed of marrying!" she yelled happily.

Seteris' eyes narrowed as he took a sip of his tea. He then rose from the table and bowed, "Excuse me Lord Lotomaru , but I must be going. I just remembered some urgent business I must tend to." As he paced towards the door of the hut, Lokumi grabbed his arm, "Please Lord Seteris, must you go now? I was just about to tell you the story of the time my father fell into the well!" Seteris looked down on the beautiful saiyaness and smiled, " I'm sorry my lady, but I really must be going." She released his arm and he left the hut. Lokumi and her father stood at the door and watched him disappear into the shadows. "That is a very strange man, father. I don't think I've ever met another man who looks or acts like him." "Yep! That Seteris is a strange one all right. Some think he's not a man at all." "If he's not a man then what is he?" asked Lokumi, confused. "Some of the villagers believe that he was mothered by a demon." He said as he took another gulp of saki. "But not just any demon! It was rage herself!" "Rage! You mean one of the fates!" said Lokumi in utter shock. "The very one. … He has never been wounded in battle. I suppose if he is indeed the son of Rage that would indeed explain a lot of things."

Deep in the forest:

Seteris stalked through the trees, his golden eyes reflecting the light of the nearly full moon above him. Soon he came to a twisted old tree near the center of the forest. Seteris began to chant, "Rage, corrupter of fate I, Lord Seteris call upon you!" There was a loud unearthly moan, which shook the ground. A swirling vortex of darkness appeared before him. Out of it stepped the vilest of spirits, Rage. She stood before him, draped in a heavy black shroud that covered most of her face. The only think you could see of her facial features was a hideous grin, which was filled with sharp teeth, like that of a wild beast. "Seteris my son, why have you summoned me?" she hissed evilly. "Mother, I come to you seeking a favor," answered Seteris, showing no emotions. " What ever it is. Mother will take care of it my dear. Just tell me what you need." "Lord Lotomaru has a very beautiful daughter, who is just coming of age. It is her I want." Rage looked up at her son, her red eyes gleaming from under her hood. "Do you really need my help to get a woman?" "No mother of course not. You know I usually have no problem filling my bed. Unfortunately this time, someone is in the way. You see she has her heart set on marrying a man by the name of Valkin." Rage's eyes grew wide. "Valkin you say?" Seteris nodded. "You don't need to worry about him love. You see the man of which you speak is none other than Ooza's mortal lover!" "What?!" Seteris was shocked. "The gods have ruled that all of the saiyans be destroyed for his transgressions. "But mother I am half saiyan , doesn't that mean that they'll kill me as well. "Of course not my child. You are immortal as I am. After they are destroyed you and this bride of yours will come to live in the netherworld. I can even arrange for a castle to be built for the two of you." Seteris nodded his heart and mind now at ease. "Thank you mother."

Heaven:

Ooza made her way portal to the gates of the underworld. She was on her way to find out when the attack on the saiyans would take place and to have a weapon for Valkin made. As she passe through the gates the full horror of hell surrounded her. The sounds of tortured souls filled the air. It was unbearable. As the goddess of life she felt herself growing weaker in this realm of death. Soon she passed by the Hot Springs. There soaking in one of the pools was Kronos. As she drew closer to him, he caught her lovely scent. He turned to see the heavenly goddess. "Why my dear! What brings you to realm of the dead? Have you come to join me in the springs?" Ooza frowned. "No, I have come to ask you a very important question." "Join me in the pool and I'll answer any questions you have for me." He bellowed. Ooza bit her bottom lip. She reluctantly removed her robes revealing her perfect body. She reminded herself that she had to do everything within her power to protect Valkin. Kronos gazed at her longingly. She stepped into the pool elegantly and sat next to the massive god. Kronos began to stroke his hand up and down her back. Ooza stayed still, her eyes fixed forward. "I must know when you plan to kill the saiyans." Kronos moved closer to her. He was nearly on top of her now. "I know what you're up to, onna. You want to warn your lover don't you." He whispered. Ooza's eyes grew with terror. "I tell you what. If give yourself to me. I'll tell you." "I can't do that. I am Valkin's mate now." Kronos frowned, "Mating bonds mean little to those filth. I have been keeping a close eye on your so-called mate. It seems he is to wed the daughter of his clan's leader." Ooza moved away from him, "You're lying. Valkin would never do that to me." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Its Ok. I plan to kill them all before the honeymoon." He laughed maniacally. Ooza leaped out of the hot spring and throwing on her robe, she ran from that place. _It can't be true. Valkin loves me, and only me. He wouldn't marry someone else. Whould he?_

She then came to Monias, the blacksmith to the gods. "Monias" Ooza called. Monias looked up from his work. "Oh hello Ooza! Its not every day we get a glimpse of you around these parts." He smiled. "How can I help you." "I need a weapon." she said. He smiled and turned away from her. "I know why you've come. You need this weapon for that Valkin boy right?" Ooza looked at him surprised, "how did you know?" "Ha ha ha, your predictable." He chuckled. "It just so happens, I have a sword that might be just what you're looking for." He turned around holding a beautifully crafted blade in his hands. "I made this some time ago. I've been waiting for just the right god to come along. I call it the Hell's Blade. It has the power to hurl any foe killed by the king's blade into the bowels of hell. There will not be any judgement day for him. I think its perfect for your boy's battle with Kronos. I've always wanted to see that pain in the ass burn!" "Ooza nodded and took the blade from Monias' hands. She removed it from its sheath and admired its craftsmanship. It was truly beautiful. She noticed at the end of the handle was the shape of a crescent moon. She looked back at Monias, who smiled at her. "It is as if this blade was made for this mission." "Thank you Monias. Thank you so much." She hugged him and went to prepare for her journey to the mortal world.

Valkin's hut:

Valkin's mother ran around the house preparing for the marriage ceremony. Valkin was outside training. He was hitting a post with furious punches. _Why do I have to marry that girl! I don't want to. I don't love her. Mother says that if I don't marry Lokumi I will bring dishonor to the family since she already has an agreement with Lord Lotomaru. I can't let that happen. I have already taken a bride in Ooza. She is the one I love, but I can't possibly tell them that._ He sighed, "This is so confusing. He gave the post a few more blows and went inside to eat something.

As he came inside, he saw his mother bustling around preparing food for the guests. He went to the boiling pot of stew and fixed himself a bowl. He sat down at the table and started to chow down. Reko lay on the floor next to the table, chewing on a bone. "Hungry aren't you boy?" he asked the dog. Reko continued chewing on his bone. Valkin's mother finally realized that he had come inside, "Well its about time you came inside! You must get ready for the ceremony." Valkin frowned but didn't look up from his lunch. "I'll get ready right after I'm done with my stew." He wined. His mother turned around and looked out the window as the sun began to set in the west. "Tonight is a full moon." She said her eyes beginning to fill with happy tears. "There was a full moon the night I married your father too. It was the happiest night of my life. Your father wasn't too thrilled with me either. But sure loved him. He was so handsome!" Valkin looked up at his mother sadly, "You miss him a lot don't you?" There was a moment of silence. "Yes, especially watching you grow up. You look so much like him. I miss him and your brother so! I wish they could've lived to see this day. The day our son becomes leader of the clan." Valkin couldn't bear to look at her anymore. She was so proud of him. The look in her eyes made him sick to his stomach. He got up, washed his dishes and went to the spring to take a bath.

Deep in the desert, where the moon reflects on the sand:

Just as before, Ooza transformed into a mortal, however this time she came prepared. She was draped in a simple robe from the realm of mortals. In her arms she carried the Hell's blade. She quickly made her way through the village streets on her way to Valkin's home. As she came to the hut she saw that many people had gathered there. She walked up to a young woman to ask what was going on, "Excuse me miss, but what is happening here?" The woman looked at her with a surprised look on her face, "The handsome warrior, Valkin is taking a bride tonight." Ooza's eyes widened. She sprinted quickly into the hut. As she came inside, she saw a beautiful saiyaness draped in a red silk dress, with flowers in her hair, standing beside Lord Lotomaru. Ooza knew at once that she must be the bride to be. Tears began to blur her vision. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Ooza, how are you?" she turned around to see the forever proud, Lord Seteris standing in a corner of the hut. She walked closer to him so that others would not be able to hear. "How do you know who I am?" Seteris stared at her arrogantly for a moment, "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Just then drums began to play as Valkin came from his room, wearing his father's armor and red cape. Ooza stared at him. _He's actually going to go through with it_, she thought to herself. The tears were getting too much to bear. Valkin looked around at the guests until one caught his eye. "Ooza!" he shouted. Ooza turned towards the door and ran from the hut. The tears flowed freely now.

Valkin ran after her calling her by name. The wedding guests stood in bewilderment. Ooza ran to the well at the center of the village and collapsed. She held her face in her hands and sobbed. Her heart was shattering into a thousand pieces. Valkin followed her and when he came to her side he collapsed as well. He fell to his knees. Tears began to fall from the warrior's eyes. "I am so sorry Ooza! I… I didn't want to do it but felt I had to." Ooza didn't even look at him, "You took me as your mate! You already have a wife!" she yelled over her shoulder. By now a crowd had gathered around the pair. Valkin looked around him, noticing the people talking in the crowd. He leaned toward her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Ooza." He whispered. She jumped up, throwing him to the ground, "How could you Valkin!" Valkin stared at her, afraid to say anything. He just couldn't find the words. Behind Ooza the sun was beginging to rise. As the sun rose, light enveloped her. Ooza resumed her heavenly form. She didn't seem to notice. "I thought you loved me!" she yelled. The villagers stood there their mouths gaped open at the sight of her. Valkin started to get pissed off, "WELL I CAN'T VERY WELL TELL THE OTHERS I'M MARRIED TO A GODDESS!" Ooza calmed herself and looked around her. Everyone immediately dropped to the ground on their knees. Valkin came and took her in his arms. He held her and the tears he'd been fighting to hold back flowed freely down his face. The air was silent. No one spoke a word. The only sounds that could be heard was Ooza and Valkin's weeping. Then lord Lotomaru stepped forward, "Um did I hear correctly Valkin? Did you take Ooza as your mate?" Valkin released Ooza and looked deeply into her eyes, "Does it matter?" he asked with a smile on his face, the tears in his eyes shining in the moonlight. Ooza smiled back at him. He got up and lifted Ooza to her feet. Then he turned toward Lotomaru, "I'm sorry but I can't marry Lokumi. Ha ha ha ha," he chuckled, "I'm kind of already taken. Ha ha ha. "WHAT!!!" Lokumi shrieked, nearly destroying everyone's eardrums. Suddenly, Seteris hit her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious, and then carried her off somewhere. Everyone was too distracted my Ooza to notice. -

For the rest of the day Valkin and Ooza had to explain to the villagers what had happened. As they told their story everyone crowded around them to listen, Both young and old. They were absolutely captivated by their tale. They did however leave out most of the mushy parts. Ooza told most of the story. Valkin just sat there and blushed. Especially when the children asked him how many babies they were going to have. . When Ooza told them about Kronos. Valkin saw them cringe. The terror in their eyes was excruciating!

When the story was told, everyone grew silent. Lord Lotomaru brought Valkin the golden band, which he wore around his head that identified him as the leader of the clan. "Valkin, I want you to have this. You are the new leader of the Suginami Clan. We are all at your service. We will gladly lay down our lives to aid you in this battle." Valkin stared at him, never had Valkin heard the old saiyan speak with such bravery. "Thank you Lord Lotomaru It is an honor to have this title, but as a leader, I can not allow you to help me." "Why the hell not?" asked the old saiyan. Valkin's eyes narrowed, "This is my battle to fight. He is coming to kill us all, because I angered the gods. If anyone is going to die today it will either be me, Kronos, or us both. Please do not get involved." Valkin spoke with wisdom far beyond his years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! That was Long!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I made it good and long for ya.

**NEXT TIME ON MY GODDESS: The Final Battle/**

The great Battle is at hand! Valkin, armed with the hell's blade, must battle the god of Kayos. Its definitely not something you want to miss!


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9

The Final Battle

(This maybe my final chapter )

The once bright morning sky began to darken. There was an unnatural chill in the summer air. Valkin turned his head toward the south, he could feel an ominous presence approaching. "He's coming! We have little time left!" you could hear the panic in Ooza's voice. "Here I have something for you." But when Ooza reached to her belt she found the sword missing. "Oh No! I must have dropped it when I ran from the hut!" "Shit! Now what are we gonna do!" Valkin clinched his fists. "Is this what you're looking for Lady Ooza?" said a small voice. Mira stepped forward from the crowd, dragging the hell's blade behind her. Ooza smiled at the small saiyaness, "Bless you child," she said sweetly and kissed the little girl on the cheek. She held the hell's blade in front of her and presented it to Valkin. He took it from her but when he found the sword too heavy for him and both were sent crashing into the ground! "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING MADE OF!!!!" yelled the saiyan. "I'm sorry, I suppose you mortals are incapable of wielding a weapon of heaven. Valkin glared at her, "YA THINK!" She rested her hand on his forehead, "Prepare yourself Valkin, I am unsure if your body will be able to handle my power." Valkin gulped. A golden light enveloped the goddess, it flowed from her, like a liquid, into Valkin's body. After a few minutes she removed her hand and Valkin stood up holding the blade in his hands. He lifted it high above his head and swung it left to right. It was as if it were an extinction of his own arm! He admired the beauty of the blade. He gazed at his own reflection in the sword's silver blade. Something was different about his eyes, they now held an electricity in their onyx depths. He also seemed much older, he realized that he now looked exactly like his long dead father.

Suddenly the ground began to quake! Giant cracks began to appear! "Ooza get everyone off this planet!" "What!" Ooza didn't understand. "Even with this power you've given me, I am unsure that I can destroy him. Please just do as I say. The saiyan race must survive!" Ooza nodded and with a simple gesture she Tele-ported everyone to a small, red planet in a far away galaxy.

The ground opened up and out of the darkest bowels of hell rose the god of kayos, Kronos! He stoof malevolently before Valkin, his eyes souless, a huge evil smirk on his face. Valkin stared at him, a look of pure disgust on his face. Then he let out yelled in a mighty voice, "YOU WANTED ME! WELL HERE I AM!" Kronos chuckled at the ferosity in the young saiyan's voice. Valkin motion his hand towards himself, "Come on oh great god of kayos! Ha Ha , bring it!" Kronos's smile disapeared as he rushed forward landing a powerful blow to Valkin's ribcage. Valkin was thrown backward by the force of the blow and crashed into the side of a mountain. Before Valkin even had time to catch his breath the god came again, gripping Valkin's head in his massive hand and plowing him deaper into the mountain. Finally Kronos released him. The mighty god hovered ominously over the fallen warrior, confident he had won the battle. Then he noticed something very perculiar. Blood was pouring down Valkin's face, the man barely had any life left in him, yet there was a strange smile on his face!

"Y-you havn't w-won y-yet! Y-you b-big ugly b- bastard", he stuttered, coughing up blood. Kronos stared at the young saiyan, his eyes seemed to say ' What the F-, "Are you mad boy! You barely have enough strength to breathe let alone fight!" Valkin began to chuckle as he pried himself out of the hole in the side of the mountain. " You're a fool if you think for one secound that I'm threw with you!" His eyes glared with a furious light. "YAAAAAAAAHH!!, he yelled, powering up. He became serounded with a golden light and his power multiplied ten-fold. This increase in power didn't seem to faze Kronos at all. Valkin scowled, he knew he still wasn't powerful to beat the god. _Damn it!_ _I can't use all of Ooza's energy at once. My body won't be able to handle it!_ _I'll just have to increase my power a little at a time. _Valkin twisted his neck to the side, cracking it. He had a slightly power mad look on his face. Kronos looked at him curiously. Valkin held out his hand, "Hell's Blade, Come To Me!" The Hell's Blade flew into Valkin's outstretched hand. As it flew by Kronos it sliced through his robe. Crimson blood flowed down his arm. Valkin examined the blood on the blade of the sword and back at Kronos. He smirked, "If you can bleed… YOU CAN DIE!" Valkin rushed towards Kronos striking his armor with the mighty sword. The force of the blow made Kronos step back, but he did not fall. He grabbed hold of the blade and flung Valkin toward's the southern mountains. This time Valkin was able to stop himself before he crashed. He came at the god again this time he landed a heavier blow to the side of Kronos' face. Kronos kicked Valkin in the stomach. Valkin collapsed to the ground, "ugh….ugh" Kronos placed his huge boot on Valkin's head. "Give it up! There's no way you will ever beat me! When I'm finished with you. I'm gonna take care of your entire race!" Kronos liked his lips, "Then… then I'm gonna take your woman!" Valkin was over welmed with rage. He felt his power growing! He gripped Kronos' foot and twisted it at an odd angle, the sound of snapping bone filled the air. "Yaaaaaahaaahhaa!!!" Kronos screamed in pain. He moved away from Valkin. His broken foot quickly healed. Valkin got to his feet, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BADSTARD!!!!" He picked up the Hell's blade and raised it high above his head. The clouds grew darker and a strange wind began to blow as he yelled the words, " HELL FIRE!" an unearthly fire consumed the blade and he plowed it into the earth. The fire flew torwards Kronos. It was too huge and fast for him to dodge. There was a direct impact! Kronos was consumed in flames. Valkin fell to one knee, trying to catch his breath. That attack took a lot out of him. He watched Kronos writhe in the fire. Then the most shocking thing of all happened! Kronos stopped screaming and looked directly at Valkin, smiling creepily. He stepped out of the flames. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "I am immortal! You fool! I cannot be killed!" Valkin gritted his teeth, " TO HELL IF YOU CAN'T!" He let out even more energy! His eyes turned a deep green color, his hair rose slightly as if electrified, and the golden light that surrounded him shone brighter than before! He attacked Kronos with a ferocity you couldn't even imagine. They matched each other's power blow for blow. When one attacked the other would either counter or dodge. After hours of battling, neither one had the upper hand. Kronos became increasingly annoyed and got fed up. "I've had enough of this! I'm just gonna blow the entire planet to kingdom come!!!" The god flew into the sky and formed a huge green energy blast in the blink of an eye! Valkin lost all hope of making it out alive at that moment, _I can't let him live! No matter what I can't let him escape! He leaves me no choice._ Valkin prepared himself for what was to come. _Forgive me Ooza. I'm sorry I couldn't come back to you. Please know that I love you. I do this for you my love…my goddess!_ Valkin looked to the heavens and released all of Ooza's energy. His eyes turned the same emerald green as Ooza's and his hair turned gold. He looked like a god! He had the power of one as well! However it was way too much for him! He could feel the power tearing him apart, "YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE KRONOS! WE WILL BOTH DIE THIS DAY…YAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as the power totally obliterated him taking the planet and Kronos with him.

Hundreds of light-years away on planet plant, home of the Tuffles , Ooza stood with the saiyans awaiting Valkin's return. At the moment Valkin died Ooza felt a horrible pain hit her heart and she immediately knew that Valkin was gone. Tears filled her eyes and streaked down her face. She felt a small tug on her robe. "Lady Ooza why are you crying?" asked little Mira. "Valkin…h-he beat Kronos" Mira smiled and everyone began to cheer. Ooza silenced them, "However…he has also parished." Mira began to cry, "No… It's not true! Valikin's alive! He has to be!" Ooza wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Mira." Mira pushed her away, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" she turned and ran into the crowd. Ooza turned her attention to the rest of the saiyans. " I promise you all this night I will never allow this to happen again! From this night forward you will all have the gift of transformation! Whenever you see the full moon you will transform into great beasts! Now you all have the ability to protect your homes! Thousands of years from now you look back on this day with pride! Never forget the mortal saiyan who slaid a god!" with that Ooza vanished into a great flash of light!

When Ooza returned to heaven she observed the saiyans transforming into the great apes, rampaging through the Tuffle villages. Leaving nothing but destruction in their wake! Sojie ran up behind her "What have you done! You can't give savages like the saiyans that kind of power! They'll destroy everything!" Ooza's eyes narrowed, "Prepare yourself brother! For the Saiyans will bring the universe to its knees! For the next thousand years they will destroy countless worlds! Until …a saiyan with a pure heart is born. HE WILL BE THE SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE!

Sojie grunted and stormed off. Ooza placed a hand on her stomach. She could feel the small life inside her growing stronger. Her child… hers and Valkin's. Their son. She had no idea what kind of life lay ahead for him but she knew in her heart that he would be a great man. Just like his father. The first super saiyan, Valkin.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was My Goddess

I hope you liked it !

I think I might write a sequel, but only if you think I should

Please review!

I need encouragement to write more stories!


End file.
